Stucco is an attractive and durable cladding or exterior finish for surfaces of various structures, including, for example, commercial buildings and residential houses. The installation of stucco often involves or requires the application of three separate layers, and can be labor intensive. Due to preferred weather conditions for installation, in some climates stucco can be applied only at certain times of the year or only when favorable weather conditions are forecast. In other climates, the installation of stucco is difficult or not recommended.
Various other coatings and decorative finishes for architectural elements, such as cut stone and brick are desirable from an aesthetic standpoint, but installation issues, materials availability and durability may hinder their use in certain settings.